


She Is Perhaps the Mother of One of You

by everyonewasabird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonewasabird/pseuds/everyonewasabird
Summary: Enjolras and Combeferre before Combeferre's barricade speech. Drabble.
Relationships: Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	She Is Perhaps the Mother of One of You

Combeferre surveyed the neat stack of bloody uniforms. Four jackets, four shakos, four of everything.

"She is waiting by her window," Enjolras said behind him. "I detoured there on my way."

Combeferre saw it--the familiar white head, the candle burning low.

"I would not think less of you," Enjolras said.

Combeferre turned. In the weak basement light, Enjolras's face was a map of shadows, and his eyes were dark. He looked more human than god, for once.

"I will not abandon my family," Combeferre said. "Take the uniforms, and I will carry the shakos. We can yet save lives."


End file.
